Destiny Calls
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: Hermione and Draco are heads and are forced to work together. When they discover a horrible secret, their destinys become intertwined. Can they change their future or perish trying? Book 6 never happened! Set in 7th year!
1. Chapter 1

**my new Harry Potter fan-fic.......**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS MY OVERALL DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT! ALL CHARACTERS, CREATURES, PLACES ETC. WERE CREATED AND OWNED BY J.K. ROLLING! I OWN NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

The Platform 9 ¾ had just closed, meaning it was time for the train to leave. The sound of luggage bumping around and friends seeing friends filled the air. A short girl made her way through the crowds.

She saw what she was looking for, a taller boy with untidy jet black hair and green eyes that could see into your soul.

"Harry!" she shouted, running into him. He looked down at her, puzzled.

"Do I know you?" hurt flashed in her eyes before Harry could figure out who she was.

"Hermione, is that you?"

"Yes, Pothead, can't remember your own friends?" They turned around to see an equally tall boy, with almost white hair and cold grey eyes. He smirked at Harry before looking down at Hermione, stunned at what he saw.

She wore typical muggle cloths, hip-hugging jeans and a baby-tee, exposing the bottom of her stomach. Her hair was tamed for once, not in its usual bush. It was wavy and had highlights in it. She wore a tiny-bit of make-up and had flip-flops on her feet.

"Leave us alone, ferret." Hermione said to him.

"Yeah Malfoy, bugger off." Draco just turned on his heel and left, but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Say hi to Weasel for me when you see him." He could feel the cold glares on his back, but shrugged it off.

Hermione instantly turned on Harry, "how could you not remember me?"

Harry just bent down and lifted her chin, "well, for one thing, your hair is tame and another, your not wearing your normal cloths and you're wearing make-up."

She laughed at him and hugged his middle, "I missed you Harry. Why didn't you write?"

"The Dursleys wouldn't let me, bloody bastards."

"Harry, mind your language! I'm Head Girl now, and would have to deduct points from my own house."

"Sorry" he muttered before looking up.

"Ron!" A boy with flame red hair and freckles everywhere turned to see Harry, and someone he thought he's never seen before.

"Hey harry. Who's this?" He winked at the girl, and she slit her eyes.

"Does no one remember me? Ronald, it's me…"

Ron just stared down at her, racking his brain for someone who looked like her.

"Nope, can't remember," he turned to the boy-who-lived, "have you seen Hermione?"

Harry just pointed to the girl next to him, and backed away a few paces.

"Hermione is that you? Wow…you look….." his ears turned a deep red, almost matching his hair.

"Ronald, stop drooling and help me!" Her trolley was fixed next to an open door. Harry and Ron helped her get her trunk and Crookshanks' carrier onto the train floor. She carried Crookshanks and rolled her trunk behind her.

An open compartment at the end was open and Ron and Harry filed in quickly.

"Come on 'Mione." Ron called after his short friend. He had grown over the summer too; he was taller than Harry now, but not as muscular.

"I can't" at both Harry and Ron's sad looks she sighed, "I have to go meet the Head Boy in the Head's compartment."

Harry sighed while Ron looked somewhat jealous, "who's the Head Boy?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out." She waved goodbye to her friends and made her way down the hall. Her luggage cart hit someone in the leg and she turned around to apologize.

"Watch it mudblood!" Hermione looked up to the Italian Slitherin, Blaise Zabini. His glare made her feel smaller than she was. True she grew over the summer, and not only in height, but she felt like a small child compared to him.

She could feel Blaise's intense stare on her, looking her over. She felt her cheeks get hot as he checked out her bum.

"Damn Granger," he commented, "you got hot over the summer, for a mudblood that is." He smirked at her as she glared.

"And you got even more repulsive, Zabini, for a pureblood that is." The smirk fell off his face, as a triumphant grin spread across Hermione's features.

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him, his hot breathe on her ear.

"You better watch out Granger," he told her viscously, "you never know what's waiting in the shadows." With that he stalked off, back to his compartment, throwing a vicious glare and a knowing smirk over his shoulders at her.

Hermione quickly picked up her luggage and her cat and marched her way to the Head's compartment. She slid the door open to a beautiful compartment. It had a single booth, mini-fridge, a bookcase against one wall and a giant window next to the booth. A small love seat sat against the wall with the bookcase, with several pillows on it.

She put her luggage by the door and noted the Head Boy was not around. She went over to the book case finding her favorite book, 'Hogwarts, A History', easily and grabbed it by the spine. Settling down on the loveseat, she opened to the first page.

She was too engrossed in her book; she didn't here the door slide open and close, or the footsteps of the boy coming across the room to her. She didn't feel the weight of the other person on the couch behind her.

"You better watch out mudblood, they might get you!" a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione let out a small scream and jumped a mile high in the air. She looked at the boy across her. The first thing she saw was his famous smirk, stretched across his features, then the platinum blond hair.

"Malfoy, this is the head's compartment! Get out!" He just smirked at her attempts to push him away.

"If you haven't noticed the badge, I am Head Boy."

"What?" Hermione had a look of frustration caught between pure-shock.

"And do you know what's even better Granger?"

Hermione just glared openly at him. He chuckled before getting up off the loveseat and kneeling in front of her. His arms pinned her wrists down and she turned her head away from him.

He leaned over, so his body blocked her way of escape, "we're going to be roommates."

* * *

**WWOOOOOOOOTTT! so how was it? review please! how do you think hermione will react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2..........some fluff and a little ooc-ness but not much!**

* * *

Hermione blankly stared at the wall in front of her, while Draco let the smirk from before spread across his aristocrat features. He let go of her wrists and sat down next to her on the love sit. It was a tight squeeze, a ivery/i tight squeeze.

"No! No you have to be joking!" Hermione shook her head in denial, "you must be pulling my leg."

"Afraid not Granger," he said, leaning back against the arm rest, crossing his arms behind his head. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, on top of Hermione's book, "I ran into the Head Boy from last year. He said Dumbledore wanted to start giving Head Dorms this year."

"Maybe he won't," Hermione tried to reason, pushing Draco's long legs off the coffee table, "maybe he changed his mind when he picked us."

Hermione went to grab her book when Draco's hands shot out to her wrists, making her turn toward him.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Malfoy let go," Hermione tried to tug her wrists free from his stronger grip. It failed miserably.

"I mean it Granger, what did he say to you?"

"Who Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

"Zabini, what did he say to you?" Hermione's head shot up when he said that.

"When," she once again tried to brake free from his grip, and once again failed.

"Outside in the halls, I saw you two. He said something to you that he was obviously proud of it by the way he smirked at you."

"Nothing, it's none of your business," Hermione said, finally getting out of his grip, "it's not your problem."

She moved off the love seat, replacing the book back where she found it. She walked to the mini fridge and opened it. It was charmed to have every kind of drink and food item you could think of. Hermione grabbed some pumpkin juice; as another bottle replaced it right after she took it.

Turning around to walk to the booth, Hermione gasped as her arm brushed against Draco's clothes. He stood, blocking her path. Her bottle dropped to the floor, shattering all over.

Draco leaned down, his lips brushing against Hermione's throat. Her breath caught as Draco's lips brushed her ear.

"If he does something to you, it is my problem," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head away from him, backing away. He followed her though, until her back bumped into the wall.

He placed both hands on either sides of her, so she couldn't get away.

"I told you," she whispered, head still turned away from him, "it's not your problem."

"And I told you it is," he leaned closer, the tip of his nose brushing against her cheek, "Now I'll ask one more time, what did he say to you?"

Hermione let her head fall in defeat, "he told me to, 'watch out, you never know what's waiting in the shadows'" She felt the tip of Draco's nose leave her cheek and trail down her throat.

"Malfoy," he looked at her strangely, like he just realized who was standing between the wall and him, "I need to change."

Draco moved out of her way, letting her go to her trunk and get out her school uniform. He was already changed into his school attire. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell that cleaned the broken glass of the long forgotten pumpkin juice bottle.

"Go," Draco turned around to see Hermione tapping her foot, pointing to the door.

"What?"

"Leave, I have to change."

"So?" Draco smirked at her as her face grew red in anger.

"So, leave the room I want to change."

"I won't look!"

"Malfoy you prick," she said, balling her hands into fist as they shook at her sides, "leave the room!"

Draco plopped down on the loveseat, "I don't think I want to."

"Malfoy leave the bloody room!" Hermione yelled, marching over to him. She stood over him, glaring, and her hands on her hips. Draco looked up, smirking, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine," Draco said getting up, "have it your way. I might let it slip to younger boys there is a girl changing in here though."

Hermione snorted, her back turned to him, "You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

She turned around, looking him in the eyes, "…because you'd have to look too."

"Who says I don't?" Draco's eyes widened as he let the thought pass through his lips, and he ran to the door, slamming it on his way out. Hermione stared quizzically at the spot Draco just vacated, wondering why he said that.

* * *

**review and you shall recieve more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **okay, so i finally decided to get my lazy butt over here and update all my stories that needed updating...just this one...so i have an update here for you guys!!!

anyway, i don't up date this site as much as i update my deviantart acount so feel free to go over there to see if i have any updated stories or any new stories have yet to put up here or old ones. i have one story over on dA that i have yet to put on here so if you want the link is in my profile so you can check out what i'm too lazy to put up here!

anyway, on with the story!!!!

* * *

Hermione stared out the window as the trees passed by, slower than before but still fast meaning they were almost to the castle. She was thinking of what Draco had said before leaving and why he wanted to know what Blaise had said to her.

Probably to hold it over my head, she thought as she heard a loud knock at the door.

"What?"

"Is it safe to come in or are my eyes going to burn out of their sockets?" A voice asked beyond the door. The owner of said voice was the last person Hermione wanted to see.

"It's safe Malfoy," she answered as Draco opened the door, closing it gently behind him and taking his seat on the love seat. Propping his legs up on the coffee table once more, which irked Hermione to no end, he leaned back into the seat.

"We'll be there shortly," he stated, although his voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt, "you'll be able to meet up with pothead and weasel to tell them I didn't kill you…yet" he added as an after thought.

"Oh? And what makes you sure they need reassuring?" She asked, still reading her book.

"Because I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god," he stated as though it made perfect sense.

"Uh-huh," Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to look out the window. She could see the lake and castle now, and the sky was turning an orange-purple color from the setting sun. A gorgeous scene played out in front of her and she quickly grabbed her camera, muggle of course, and took a snap shot of the beautiful sunset.

"What is that bloody contraption?" Draco asked, staring at the camera in confusion.

"A camera," Hermione said, waving it in front of his face.

"That's not a camera!" he stated, taking the camera from Hermione's hand and played with it.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted, trying to grab for it, but Draco blocked her with his arm, still examining the small gadget.

"Why don't the pictures move?" he asked, staring at her photos, flipping through each one.

"…because it's a muggle camera!" Hermione said, still trying to grab her camera.

"Well it's stupid," Draco said, handing it back to her.

"No it's not!" Hermione defended her camera, "you just think it's stupid because it's muggle."

"Yes mudblood," he said using his old nickname for her, "that is precisely the reason as to why I think it's a lousy piece of-"

"Just shut up!" Hermione yelled, successfully getting Draco to keep his mouth closed, "okay the whole 'mudblood' thing wore off in 3rd year! I don't care what you call me! I'm still proud of my heritage and I can say I don't need you 'feeling sorry for me' because I have muggle parents, because you know what?!?! I love them! They are the best and I can even say they are proud of me, for who I am! But I can't say the same about you, I even pity you!"

"Pity me?!?! YOU pity ME?" Draco screamed back, towering over Hermione.

Suddenly she lost her courage from her onslaught of words, and back up meekly into the wall.

"You pity me? I'm a pureblood, the best there is and you are just a stupid, little mudblood. You're more disgusting than the dirt beneath my feet and I can't believe that Hogwarts allows your kind into the grounds! Your kind of people should be killed, and I'm glad someone has finally gotten the courage to do it!"

"Oh you mean Voldemort," Hermione yelled back, finding her courage again, "who kills innocent people, people he is the same as! Did you even know your precious Dark Lord is a muggle born? He didn't want anyone to know! It's stupid how he's wiping out an entire race of people! What he does isn't right or great! It's murder!"

"You wouldn't know! He's making the wizard world better! He's making it clean of all the mistakes put into it, you! I hope that I can even have the pleasure of killing you myself! I can just picture myself, strangling your pretty little neck!"

Hermione stared at him, images flashing before her eyes as Draco towered over her dead body, mangled in every way imaginable. She pressed herself into the wall, looking down at the ground. Draco had gone mental, having fantasies of him killing her. It made her want to be sick, and she almost was.

Draco stared in satisfaction as Hermione's fighting spirit burnt up under his cold attack. He hoped he could break her this year, and this was her weakness. Telling her different ways she could die. He wanted to really strangle her sometime, or push her off the Astronomy tower. He fantasized about killing her so many times, he felt as though he sometimes was.

"Malfoy?" he looked down at her, into her big, brown eyes that held the flame once again, "let me tell you something! I can't wait until Harry defeats Voldemort. Because then, I can arrest your cocky little arse and throw you to rot in Azkaban. I can't wait to see that day!"

And with that she slapped him; she slapped him hard and good, so hard his head snapped to the side. It reminded him of 3rd year, when she had slapped him and he felt like a stupid idiot to have let her do it. It was from that moment on he swore he would be the one to take her life. And now, now was a moment when he wanted to realize his dream and just push her out of the train.

"I'm sorry," whispered a small voice below him that stopped his death fantasies about her.

"What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously uncomfortable about the whole thing, "I'm sorry I slapped you. I know it was a bit much."

"No," he argued and found himself just as shocked as she was to his answer, "I deserved it."

He stared out the window, getting the last glimpse of that day's sun. He turned back to her, to see her face in peaceful serenity, staring out at the window. The day looked so nice and inviting, he was almost sad that nighttime was coming. That is, until he saw a flash a black flash by the window. He turned towards her and saw that she had, in fact, seen whatever it was. He looked out the window to see if there were anymore blurs, but only darkness. Creepy, stilled darkness that you didn't know what came out of it.

The train came to a sudden halt, the lights flicking out. Hermione fell over and landed on Draco, who caught her instinctively. She stared down at him, seeing her breathe coming out in hot puffs, which meant one thing, Dementors.

* * *

i'm so mean with the cliffhangers..... review please? i'll give you a cookie! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **yes yes i'm updating...it must be the end of the world or something!!!! anyway i've been hooked on A Very Potter Musical, go look it up on YouTube, it's sooooo funny i can't stop watching it or laughing! XD anyway, here's your chappie! be happy! :D

* * *

Hermione lay still on top of Draco. The Slytherin prince copied her, and lay perfectly still, holding her above him. Hermione's breath came out in little puffs, meaning the Dementors were headed for them. She looked down at Draco, who looked up at her.

She scrambled from on top of him and raced to the door, "I have to tell Harry!"

As she was close to the door, the train sped forward and stopped quickly, causing her to trip and hit her head on the floor. Colors danced before her eyes as she shook her head trying to make them go away. Draco slid on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Draco, get off…."she paused as her vision swam, "I have…to…tell Harry…"

"I'm sure wonder boy has figured it out," Draco sneered, still straddling Hermione.

"Well then get off me!" She yelled, slamming her fists on his chest. He almost fell back but caught himself quickly. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her head and leaned in close.

"Not in that condition," he whispered to her. Feeling her squirm under him, he sat back slightly and released her wrists.

"What condition," she mimicked him. She lay still, her struggling stopped. She had figured she wouldn't be getting up if Draco was on top of her. She turned her head away from grimacing from the pain that shot to her head.

"You just hit your head on the floor, your words are paused every now and then and you keep shaking your head," he said, "all-in-all, you probably have a concussion."

"I know…I do…." She said looking back at him, "but if Harry….is in trouble….I have to….help him!"

"Suite yourself," Draco slid off her, and she got up. Hermione swayed slightly on the spot. She reached one foot forward and fell back into Draco. Not expecting her to fall back, he used his Seeker fast reflexes and caught her. Breaking the fall for her, he held on to her as he slammed to the ground.

"Fine," she grumbled. Draco carefully slid his arms around her and hoisted her up.

"Don't…enjoy it…" she murmured to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not," he growled to her. He dumped her on the couch and saw her shiver. As he walked to the cabinet to grab a blanket, the lights flickered out. He sighed and felt around for it. Feeling the soft fabric brush his finger tips, he grabbed it and shut the cabinet door.

The car they were in shifted a bit, meaning the Dementors had come. Draco quickly threw the blanket on Hermione.

"Here hide," he whispered to her. She groaned quietly, shifting over so she could squeeze on the couch.

"You too," she whispered to him. He was about to tell her no when she weakly grabbed his wrist and looked at him. He sighed and squeezed onto the couch. Being magical, it expanded to let him fit on it comfortably.

He threw the blanket over them and whispered a concealing charm he had made up. No one would be able to sense them, even the Dementors.

Hermione's breath came out in short little spurts, but they came out fainter and farther apart.

"Malfoy," she whispered to him, "I'm…so-o-o-o…c-c-cold…"

"Come on Granger," he joked to her, "if you die now then who will I have to compete with for top spot?"

"Malfoy," and that's all it took to get Draco to wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest.

"You know," he said quietly, "most girls would kill to be in this position with me."

"Gladly…I'm not one of them," Hermione whispered back. Draco felt her stiffen and heard the door creak open. The room suddenly got colder and he shivered slightly. He felt Hermione shudder violently and held her closer. He didn't see her breath and knew she was holding it just as he was.

He felt the cold drift around the room as the cloaked figure went through, checking for someone. The Dementor stopped in front of the couch and Draco stiffened. After a few agonizingly slow seconds, the Dementor drifted out of the room and out of the car.

Soon the lights flickered on and the train started again. Draco felt Hermione move next to him and he quickly let go of her, getting off the couch. Hermione gently rolled over, her arm flopping out lifelessly.

Draco quickly rushed to her side, feeling for a pulse. His wand lay on the other side of the room from when he dropped it in the dark. He felt her tiny pulse as her eyes fluttered open.

"Blimey Granger," He growled at her, "trying to give me a scare?"

"I didn't know you cared Malfoy," she sneered back. She closed her eyes and did not see the faint redness enter Draco's face before he regained his composure.

"Are you kidding? If anything happened to you Pothead and Weasel would have my neck. I could take them easily, but I don't want to waste the time with them," he said walking over to his wand and picking up the wooden weapon.

"Of course," Hermione rolled her eyes. She sat up, but fell back as a wave of dizziness hit her, "whoa, vertigo."

As Draco was about to throw another comment at her, the speaker went on with the conductor.

"Attention Hogwarts express. We will be arriving at the castle any minute and I ask that only the heads and prefects to exit the train and head to the castle. Again only the heads and prefects are to exit the train. Thank you."

Hermione looked over at Draco.

"What?"

"I can't walk Malfoy," she said to him.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me," he replied, twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Meaning you'll have to carry me," she said.

"And what happens if I don't?"

"Harry and Ron are both prefects and they'll find it a bit odd that you walk out of the train and I don't," she supplied, "plus Ginny is a prefect too."

"The Weaselette?" he asked her, still toying with his wand.

"Yes, Ron's younger sister. The one that almost did you in during fifth year, need I remind you?" The wand dropped to the ground and Hermione looked up to Draco. He was staring at her, a mixture of emotions swirling in his eyes. The one that caught Hermione's eyes was fear. She was only able to get a glimpse though, because Draco put his guard up once more and his grey eyes became cold once more.

"Fine I'll carry you off the bloody train!"

"Good, because we're here," Hermione said as the train came to a slow just outside the train station hidden in shadows outside.

* * *

reviews are gladly excepted! it's the only form of payment we authors get on ......review and you get an update faster... :D


End file.
